


So Many Secrets

by blueplvnct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private High School/College, Betrayal, Broken Hearts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Government, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplvnct/pseuds/blueplvnct
Summary: There's a quiet girl or what most people believes that she's mute, who is in school with a mission. An important mission she dares to keep. With no friends or family to depend on, she must keep that secret at all times. And so, with the type of government that her country runs—it's very beneficial for her."We all have stories we won't ever tell."





	1. Winter Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is the first time using this so I am still learning how this work. anyways, I hope y'all like this story and enjoy yourself reading it.  
> \- also, if you have read this in wattpad then this should be the prologue but since I post the first chapter and it kinda looked weird when it's looked like this (chapter 1 prologue: winter is here) so I changed it and erase the word 'prologue', it looked better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know on wattpad this chapter is the prologue not as 'chapter one'

 

**[December 2, 2016 - Monday, 6:30 am]**

The silent cold winter morning had a cold wind howling as it hit the leafless trees and touched her skin.

The song of spring has long surpassed the season of Seoul, that's inevitable. The cherry blossoms on the tips of the sakura tree's crooked fingers have all already gone back to earth, where the gardeners have swept them away, not even the songs of the sparrows escaped their mouths. _Only_ silence lingers through the air from an early morning.

The cold morning sky was slightly dark, you can see the sun reaching out the horizon from its slumber. Clouds of fluffy nature were spread across the lonely sky where the heavenly bodies ruled. The sun was most merciless, hiding away his sunny rays; same goes for one particular girl.

With beautiful, medium-black hair, and those bright brown eyes, she is young, beautiful, smart but also with a fair, calm face, whose lines bespoke repression and even certain strength. She continuously walked towards the front door of her popular private school while listening her favorite music from her phone. Not many students would come this early, but she doesn't mind. It's better that way—nobody would care anyway.

Once she arrived in the library, she took out her book and started reading. Her cheek rested gently on her fist while locks of her hair were draping down her ears and on her shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips every few minutes because she knew where the story was going. It was the usual stereotype of books, _those romance books_.

But not for long, something hit her, a very sharp pain hit her. An unpleasant sensory was coming inside of her, she dropped her hand down and held one side of her head tightly. Her eyes kept widening as the pain continuously stabbed deeper into her brain. Her teeth clenched hard while she makes painful noises. She quickly stood up from her sit and rush towards the bookshelves. Hiding herself from anyone who might be seeing her in such state.

The terrible sharp pain was twittering viciously into her whole head. **"A-argh~"** \- she tries her best not to groan too loudly. It will be too much troublesome if anybody knew. Please go away!

The world seemed to be in hyperdrive as the adrenaline pulsates through her veins with a loud boom; every sound is magnified to countless number. She couldn't breathe, her vision started clouding. The pain is making her gasp and stagger for breaths but she can't. She knew this couldn't last any longer so she looked back at her bag that was on the table. She stumble forward slightly, trying to reach towards the table until she heard a group of voices.

The voices were getting louder, it's seems it's coming in her way. She knows she needs to leave but her feet were somehow glued on the floor. Her legs didn't move at all, as if she was frozen there at the very spot. **"I must g-get out—"** \- she whispered with difficulty.

As now, one thing has kept her mind running wildly. The one thing she's very strict about. To not let anyone knows her tragic and insufferable secret. She kept this secret for 5 years and she wasn't going to let this powerful pain stop her. For 5 years, hiding from everyone including her parents, today is not the day she will let go. Letting all of her hard-work go to waste isn't happening.

"Hey, why don't we go check out the horror section?" - one of them said.

"Yeah! I've been dying to try to read one of them." - one answer eagerly.

"Okay, what type of horror book do you want to read?" - another one questioned.

Those three were talking among themselves which horror book they should choose. They were all too excited what they might find. As they got there, they didn't expect who they were going to meet. She turned around and faced them and notice those three boys or maybe men, they could probably be college students who are fairly handsome who just stood there shockingly.

One had their mouth dropped open, another stood there frozen with wide eyes and a hand covered his mouth, while the other one just had a shocked face. She stood there watching them how shocked they were. She gave them a low bow and left. Once she turned around, she let out a soft sigh, she knew why they reacted that way; she is _the_ girl everyone knows about.

The **Ice Queen** or **Mute Girl**.

Cause no one heard her speak or tried to break her cold shell, no one has ever succeed in accomplishing it. That's why she's lonely with no friends. But that isn't her worries, she was lucky that all that excruciating pain has left before they could discover what was happening. If you notice closely, you can tell her breathe is still uneven and sweaty drops are sliding down against her face, while her forehead is slightly furrowed down slightly.

The pain she felt before has left but not completely. She left the building and the cold air hits her soft skin as goosebumps spread around her body. Her eyes are only sad and dull. _When will this ever end?_


	2. Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter in one day, lol!! XD

**_[One Month Later]_ **

A month has past since school has started and everything around the world seems to be the same—expect for her. Her world is separate from everyone else. A world is very unique and detailed but the atmosphere have a different feeling.

But it didn't matter, why would she care how others were like. No one would try to pay attention to her or at least understand what she's going through all alone. It's the same girl they always known, _the girl who will always stay in solitude._

The bell rings, signaling the students that class is about to start. Students will rushed through the hallway while some just take their time. Or those who didn't care if they got late to class. It was always the same routine. _Sigh~ same like yesterday._ There she was sitting at the far end next to the window, watching as the snow fall from the white-grey-ish puffy clouds. It was those days when the sun isn't shining brightly and the wind blows coldly: like when it is summer in the light and winter in the shade.

The home room teacher walked in the room while greeting his usual gentle smile. The girls in class are probably dying inside because of their young and handsome teacher. Any school teen girl would probably have a crush towards this particular teacher. He's smart, good-looking, and very nice towards his students. Not to mention, he's only 24, the youngest teachers in school. It would make anyone think that he came from a webtoon and have those typical love high school story where there a high school girl student fell in love with him.

The class rep stood up and do their usual classroom greeting, "Stand," - the class rep said. "Bow...Good Morning seonsaengnim (teacher)." - all students greeted their teacher and sat back down. The teacher went to check his roster to called the students names to see if they're present. One by one, as he called the student's names he finally came across with hers.

"Kang HanEul..." - he said, he looked up and searched around the class. She didn't seemed to noticed him calling her name multiple times because she was too focused about something else. Busy thinking about the future. Until she has realized a tap on her shoulder interrupt her thoughts. She switched her gaze to her right saw the teacher standing in front of her. "HanEul, are you okay? I called you multiple times but you didn't answered back."

HanEul pulled out her small-size notebook and wrote something on it to show her teacher. It says: _Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for my lack awareness. It won't happen again._ Her teacher smile her back gently and told her that she doesn't need to apologize. Right when he was about to go back to his usual routine, the door swung open harshly and revealing a certain delinquent.

**\--------  -------  --------**

He step in the room and everybody noticed him almost instantly and he can guarantee it they heard about him. His scruffy black hair with blonde highlights on top that sticks up front nicely but somewhat messy could make every girl to die. Then his brown eyes settled straight to the teacher while giving his signature smug smile. As for the teacher, he wasn't happy to see how late one of his student came to class.

So the boy who was standing near the door came to his desk which was next to HanEul but his teacher was in his way. "You're in the way..." - he said with a tint of annoyance in his voice. The teacher just stared back at him intently then sighed in frustration. He moved aside and let the troublemaker sit.

_Just like yesterday, everything is always the same._

Because the teacher doesn't want to cause a scene so he let this slide once again but also he knew he couldn't win. After finishing the morning routine the teacher began the lesson. "Oh," - the teacher said and turned around, "because you came late again as punishment you'll have to do cleaning duty after school everyday, is that understood _Baekhyun-sshi_."

The student named Baekhyun, _tched_ to the side and didn't care about it but when he saw the same girl who didn't have any interest about the world still look outside like it was the most interesting thing she ever seen.

 

**_[After School]_ **

The last bell rang and all students rushed to pack their things and happily exited the class, leaving the brunette behind who's solely distracted listening her music while looking out the window like always. She kept listening her music that her teacher was too busy looking through his own work that is piled on side of the desk. He was slow to notice her presence being there, but once he did, his eyes sadden a little but quickly as it came it soften.

He stopped whatever he's doing and walked towards her and sat in front of her. Admiring her fair and freshed faced, she's so young and beautiful, he knows she'll become a fine woman in the future. But it saddens him to know that in her lovely light brown eyes doesn't show any happiness or at least alive. So dull and empty he doesn't know what to do make her happy. Then HanEul felt that someone was looking at her and her gaze shifted and saw her teacher looking at her with the sincerest smile.

"Why aren't you going home, HanEul-ah?" - he asked gently.

The girl bends down towards her bag and stuff her books inside. As her teacher watches her putting her things away, he _humph_ lightly because HanEul can sometimes be dense to her surroundings. But much to their noticed, they didn't know someone was peeking through the door that was slightly open and listening their conversation. The mysterious person just stood there and had a slight annoyed expression while holding the bag's strand tightly.

"Why don't I take you home." - the teacher said happily and HanEul gladly accepted.

**\----------  ---------  ----------**

Inside the car was quiet but it was a comfortable silence and they didn't mind. As the car was getting closer to her house, her eyes has caught something intriguing. While the car was moving her eyes followed the scene she didn't see everyday.

There was a group of guys all was wearing the same uniform just like her and the other side was not, then a certain boy perks her attention. He's the guy who sits next to her in class. While he was fighting with real delinquents along with his friends, he just somehow felt he need to look to his side. His eyes widen in surprised when he met the eyes of hers. He dropped the guy that was on his gripped and stared at her in dazed.

But it was only in millisecond so he wasn't quite sure if it was her he saw. "Yo~ Baek," - one of his pal called. "Help us will you!"

"Ah, yeah I'm coming." - Baekhyun then went back to action and started helping his friends. While HanEul was amazed what she saw. _At least there was something to see._ After couple minutes later, they arrived at her house and HanEul noticed there was a car parked right outside her house. A guest, probably? HanEul took out her small-notebook and wrote: _Thank you for the ride seonsaengnim (teacher). But also sorry for the inconvenience._ Her teacher chuckled lightly and rose his hands up and telling her that she shouldn't keep apologizing every time.

HanEul did a small bow to her teacher and ready to leave his car but before she could, a hand stopped her tracks. HanEul looked back at her teacher then down at her hand. She sees his big, soft hands was holding hers. She was confused by this sudden action but she dare not to show it on her face but stare at him emotionlessly. "HanEul," - he paused for a moment and she can see that he looked nervous. "There's something I need to tell you."

It gave her the chills when she heard it coming from her teacher. Then she wrote: _What is it seonsaengnim?_ He inhaled his breath then exhaled, his hold on her hand gave a little squeeze. In Ha nEul's mind was wondering with so many question because she didn't know where this is going. Mysterious men have no desire, their motives are always hidden and hence the allure. They have a standoff-ish quality that dares contact without inviting it. They are independent and casual, nonchalant and slow temper, analyzing situation with ease.

So at the moment, she felt something different about her teacher. She usually see her teacher as gentle and caring and sweet but he did had this barrier around him that made him close the world. But now, as surprisedly at it is, she sees her teacher left his guard down and showed his weak side. He's truly a mystery. "This may scare you a little but I hope it doesn't and understand what I'm about to say."

HanEul nodded slowly.

"HanEul...I like you, I like you a lot." - with those words he said it stiffen her shoulders a little, trying to stay composed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if anyone is KaiShin ship fan, so I am. after reading so many fanfictions of them, I want to wrote a fanfic about them but I just don't know where to start and that I'm not very good at write in that background with criminals, detective, all that kind of stuff. It's too hard for me. but I do need help since those two are killing me with so much with the feels!!!


	3. Officially Engaged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

•°•°•°•

It supposed to be another normal day for HanEul, where everything is like yesterday and the day before that. Her life is going to be normal, well _was_ going to be normal after something unexpected happen. HanEul was sitting inside her teacher's car not more than five minutes at the least when they arrived at her house. But she couldn't help but felt like it was more than an hour staring into his beautiful light brown eyes, only showing pure love. Because this caught her off guard, she let out a low whisper, almost calling out his name.

**"Se―"**

After realizing what she was about to do, she quickly shut her lips and averted his gaze. Then a hue of pink shade spread throughout her cheeks as they burned in embarrassment of his sudden confession and when for the first time she was about to speak to him. She hoping he didn't hear her but her mind was too busy thinking about her teacher's confession. It felt unreal to her.

HanEul unsure how to reply this, she still went for her small notebook. But, her teacher stopped her from doing so, "You don't need to write anything or give me an answer right away. Take your time to think, I'll wait until you're ready."

This made her at ease for a bit but, then she realized something, isn't her teacher married? Giving that thought, it horrified her, because the type of government her country works, he should already be married by now. _This isn't good. I had a married man confessed his love to me?! What should I do?_ HanEul's heart is pounding wildly inside of her, if this is true, which is more likely yes, then there would be so many problems on her way if this keeps up. _Wait, this isn't me, panicking something so trivial like this. I need to calm down._

HanEul's closed her eyes and tries to keep her heart steady. Then she looked back at her teacher with her usual boring yet beautiful eyes that made her teacher feel nervous. HanEul's wrote something on her small notebook and gave it to him : _I think I should go inside but thank you for bringing me back home safely. I'll see you tomorrow seonsaengnim._ By reading this from her notebook, it brought some sadness to him. He expected something else but he understands that HanEul is avoiding the situation.

He gave her back her notebook and made eye contact with her, "Yeah, I think you're right. Your parents might be wondering where you are." - HanEul agrees and grabbed her things. Before she left, she did a respectful bow to her teacher and exited the car. "Oh, one more thing, instead calling me seonsaengnim all the time, you can call me Kang Chul, okay? This will be our little secret." - her teacher said while returning his signature eye smile.

HanEul nodded and blushed slightly when she realized how attractive her teacher can be. Thankfully for her that her teacher didn't notice because of the cold weather outside was disguising her red nose and cheeks from becoming embarrassed. She watched her teacher leaved and waved back at her. HanEul entered her house feeling the warmth on her cold face.

HanEul's closed the door behind her and she leaned her back to the door as she hung her head low, looking at her shoes. She couldn't explain it what's going on. Her heart was still moving faster than usual, HanEul touched her chest closely then she decided to not think too much. HanEul headed to the living room and she saw two people wearing black suit talking calmly to her parents. They noticed HanEul's presence and all of them stood up from their sit on the couch. "Oh, HanEul-ah you're here." - her mother said happily.

HanEul's eyes looked at the people who were standing in front her parents and she knew exactly where this is going. There's alertness in her eyes, analyzing the people in front her then she composed herself and bowed them respectfully. _So the rumors are true._

**\-------- -------- --------**

**[The Next Day]**

The dark grey, overcast morning caused a gloomy mood, gale forced winds whipped past HanEul's blushing cheeks. The naked winter trees line the avenue. HanEul's breath rises in visible puffs to join the darkened morning sky. There is a freezing chill in the air that brings crispness to the leaves, bejeweled with frost that crunched underfoot. HanEul was so dazed with the winter morning that she didn't noticed that her personal butler was talking to her.

"HanEul-sshi, Miss HanEul are you listening to me?" HanEul mentally came back into reality and faced her butler. She put her thoughts behind her mind and she felt apologetic about how she wasn't listening her butler/friend. "Urgh~ like seriously, each time you get older you would always space out more frequently. . ."

HanEul looked down at her feet and she had a sad smile on her lips. It's because everything she tried to make her life a little easier would sometimes not go as planned. Like yesterday for example, everything seems out of placed. Her luck is running out. _What should I do?_

**\-------- -------- --------**

**[Baek's POV]**

The alarm on my phone went off and I groaned loudly. I lazily tapped on the screen of my phone to turn it off. I sat up and yawned, I got myself to my bathroom to washed up and get dressed. I look myself in the mirror blankly and there was dark circles under my eyes but it wasn't too much to be noticeable. _Who would've thought that this day would come._ A smirk appeared on my lips. This is very amusing for me. I haven't felt this exciting in years. I looked myself again to the mirror and I can see the smile on my face is very different. I cannot stop the excitement rushing through my body.

Since the day I transferred to this school, I knew it since the beginning that this school is going to be interesting. When I was a freshmen, everyone looked at me and think I'm cool, I'm Byun Baekhyun, the popular guy in school along with my friends. No one can withstand us. I rule the day and night, chicks would always wants me. Guienue or not, they will always come right after me. I date them and then break their little hearts. It is so much fun to see their miserable faces when I tell them the magic words, ** _'I'm breaking up with you.'_** it never failed me to make me feel satisfied.

Then I heard this interesting rumor about a certain girl. They say she never tries to socialize with others and always gives the cold shoulder to everyone. When I came upon with her one day at the library, I saw her sitting on of the tables, reading silently by herself. I can see why she doesn't have friends. Then I saw this guy, came up to her with flowers in his hands. I thought to myself, this would be interesting to watch. I was standing in this one corner holding out a book, pretending that I'm reading.

I was close enough to hear what the guy was saying and it seems he was confessing his love for her. Then I saw that she wrote something on her notebook and handed towards the guy. After that, the guy said something to her and left, it appears to be that she rejected him. That's when I discovered why people would call her **_the Ice Queen or Mute Girl_**. Then I wanted to know how does it feel to be rejected by her. But, I couldn't talk to her or get close to her because at that time we were in different buildings for two years.

Until, this year, where I finally have the same class with her. I wanted to do an experiment, to see if she will able to fall in love. To fall in love a _devil_  like me? It's not that I'm interested in her seriously, but more like my test subject. I already have a girlfriend, she is pretty, smart, and also popular just like me. Not only that, she is too easy to manipulate with. because she's finally is deeply in love with me. It's so fun to mess with her, she would do anything for me.

But now, right after what happen yesterday, I knew this is going to be lots of fun. Just when I'm already in a relationship with someone else and now the government had to bring up their fucking ass in my house announcing who will be my partner. Now that I have two women by my side, I can mess with them and slowly break their hearts. It did surprised me when I discovered who I'll be marrying to, non other than, _Kang HanEul_. This will be an interesting year.


	4. Getting Suspicious

**[Jan 3 - Tuesday - 6:30 am]**

Love? Secrets? They are forbidden but love is doubly forbidden. The country HanEul lives in, where young people in S. Korea between 16-19 are assigned a marriage partner by the government. When HanEul first discovered it while growing up, it worked out so perfectly for her. But she knew, it will come to her someday and sometimes she gets worried about it. But now, the new system of how marriage works, people don't have to go through the trouble looking for someone. They would accept that the country will find a compatible partner to make them happy.

HanEul is seventeen years old and she lives in comfortable and wealthy life. She is just happy how it is, despite that she had to keep a insufferable secret. HanEul is academically great, always getting straight A's in all of her honors and AP classes. Unfortunately, she's isn't that great physically but she doesn't have to worry about that when she doesn't take any fitness classes. She's the type of person who likes to read.

But, at the moment when she saw _them_ waiting patiently inside at her house, she knew that day has finally come. "HanEul-ah~ are you listening to me!" - her dear butler/childhood friend pouted when he noticed HanEul wasn't listening.

HanEul put her hand behind her and laugh sheepishly, **"Ah~ sorry, I was just admiring how charming winter is."** \- as HanEul put a small smile on her lips.

"Eh? Charming? How's winter charming? Winter is so cruel, always cold and freezing that it would make you face numb! Nevertheless, it would always get you sick, that it feels like you're dying!"

She made a small giggle, it was entertaining how her friend/personal butler was saying how cruel winter is. **"Mmn~ maybe but that's your opinion. Besides, you say winter is cruel because you always get sick during the winter, you idiot."**

Hearing from her statement, a blush of embarrassment came across his cold cheeks. Which came a visible to anyone's eyes. HanEul laughed more when she noticed it. She was having so much fun. It's the one thing that she can enjoy. When she's around with him, she can be free. Doesn't have to worry about anyone. She can talk as much as she wants. He's the only one who knows about her conditions, her _secret_.

Seeing her laugh like that, he wished HanEul can laugh like that forever. "HanEul," - he called out with a serious voice yet it's still soft. "Do you think it's alright to keep it from your parents? Also, was it alright for you to leave so early before your _fiancé_ was going to pick you up?"

HanEul can tell from the tone of his voice that he's really worried, **"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this for five years. So I would know how to handle the circumstances and I don't need any ride from him!"** \- HanEul was trying to reassure him that everything is going to fine. That there's nothing for him to worry about. But also telling him clearly with a firm voice that she doesn't need a ride from anyone but him.

But little did she know, as a car passes, someone seems to noticed something that no one who except. Where that someone discovered HanEul can talk.

 

**_[Flashbacks]_ **

_Once HanEul arrived at her house, the people in the black suits didn't waste time but instructed them it's time to meet HanEul's future husband. Of course, her parents was so excited to see who will be their future son-in-law. They excitedly exited the house all fairly well dressed, but HanEul didn't seem too excited to meet her 'future husband'. It only bought her more worries on her list, another person she needs to lie. Another person she needs to convince that she is okay, that she is normal, that she isn't hiding anything._

_Inside the car was silent and some tension in the air. As her parents were talking the people in the black suits, HanEul just stare out the window as she always do and listen to her music. It didn't took too long when they arrived another house that was similar to hers. The same big and expensively beautifully house with a pretty garden in front of it. Nothing special, it's still the same as her house._

_As they all exited out the car, the black suited people told them to follow them so they can meet the others. Everyone enter the house and everything is absolutely breathtaking. Everything looked opulent from the gleaming wooden floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. The furnishing were old but had a story to tell, so they had to be antiques with what looked like handcarved workmanship. Each area of the room is melting into the beauty of the next with some delicate settees._

_HanEul took everything in how the house looks like and she analyzes every details, she had a feeling that this people are nice and warm people. But, she couldn't help and feel something was missing in this lovely home and she couldn't quite figure it out._

_Everyone enter to an open room, with many shelves filled with books. It gave the perks of interests to HanEul. As she scanned around the room until she finally landed unknown pair of eyes. The man in front of her was standing behind his desk exquisitely dressed, hands behind him and HanEul can feel a strong aura from him. Then HanEul knew this man meant business but not only that he looks like a studious man. "Welcome, it's nice meeting you all." - he welcomed them warmly and gesture them to have a seat on the couch in front of them._

_Everything took from there on, after couple of minutes an older woman walked in looking educated and neatly dressed. HanEul was surprised how young she looks considering her age. So, the black-suited people along with HanEul's parents and her partner's parents were talking comfortably with each other. Discussing among themselves how should this_ marriage _should workout._

_Being the good girl HanEul is, she sat there quietly while looking down to her feet. Letting the adults do the talking. It wasn't her business to begin with. She'll just let them do the decision for her. The only thing she needs to keep in mind is not to let her future-in-laws and husband gets in her way. Not too long, her thoughts was disturbed by the older man in front of her. "Hello Miss HanEul, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_She bowed respectively at the older man and waited for him to continued. He was confused to why she hasn't said anything yet. "Ah, sorry about that," - HanEul's father spoke, "there's a small detailed that I forgot to mention. My daughter doesn't speak much at all. She was like that since the second year of middle school. She suddenly becomes so silent one day, since then she hasn't spoken a single word."_

_The older man understood the predicament he has to face in the future. As HanEul's parents explain from the start of HanEul's sudden behavior, unwelcoming noises were coming from out the room. It was clearly two people were arguing at each other. Soon after, the voices became clear when it got closer to the room. One sounded like a older women and the other sounded like a younger man._

_Much to their surprise, the two they were hearing suddenly burst into the room. At that moment, everything went still and silent. Once discovering who they were, HanEul wasn't too pleased to know the guy who she will be marrying with. "Byun Baekhyun, can you please calm down for just a moment!" - the older angry women half-yelled to him._

_"Now this is what I call ultimately shocking. . ." - Baekhyun stood there by the door and had a sly grin on his lips. Already amused by the surprised gift he received on that day._

**\---------- ---------- ----------**

HanEul opened her eyes slowly, as she watches the clouds above her moves peacefully on the calm looking sky. She was sitting on the rooftop floor, alone, thinking about yesterday's events.

First, she received a confession from her teacher, who's already married! Lastly, at that same day she was already announced to be engaged by someone she least expected. Not to mention, she doesn't want any sorts of interaction or friendly bond with him because his rude personality and his annoyingly flirtatious act to every pretty girl he sees.

For that five whole minutes, sitting alone during a cold winter eating her lunch, thinking how this might of happened to her. Then the door to her right opened that brought to her attention. Waiting to see who's going to come out, when her eyes meets to the familiar stunning looking brown-eyes back her. "Hey, HanEul-ah what are you doing out here? Don't you think it's too cold for you to eat here? What happened if you got sick?" - it was none other than her teacher, Kang Chul.

He approached her and sat next to her.

HanEul set down her bento and wrote something on her notebook: _Despite from that, I love the cold weather. Winter is something I can feel free then inside that suffocating building, where bunch of hooligans wondering around._ Kang Chul chuckled from her statement at the end she wrote but then he took a sincere smile on his face when he discover a wonderful information from you.

"I see~" - he then took out his hand ruffled HanEul's hair slightly. By his sudden touch, a slight blushed appeared on her cheeks. Usually, when someone touches her hair, she would slapped their hand away. But for some unknown reason, she didn't mind to have her teacher touch her head. In fact, she somewhat likes it when he does that.

Both of them sat there peaceful with each other presence and had some conversations with each other. Even tho he was doing all the talking. But she wasn't the only one who was thinking about what happened yesterday and this morning.

A certain boy, hanging out with his friends and his girlfriend inside the cafeteria, talking freely among themselves. Some would be eating silently, others may be goofing around, or just normal conversation. He was quieter than usual, he's just sitting there, playing with his food. But then a hand interrupt the certain boy's thoughts. "Yo, Baek? Are you okay? It seems you've been spacing a lot recently." - his friend/bro Kris said.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you guys." - Baek said, while looking at them with a serious face. This was something his friends don't usually see everyday. What could of made one of their friend to look so serious? The suspension was killing them. What could it be?


	5. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy and if there are any errors of any kind in this chapter or the others please inform me and I will correct them, thank you.

**_[ Jan 7 - Saturday -  9:50 a.m ]_ **

A peaceful cold morning arise the city of Seoul. The sun peeked inside HanEul's bedroom window, lightening her hair. Slowly, she lifted her head from her pillow as her long black-silky hair tumbled back down to her side like a waterfall. The sun's vibrant rays sent a glossy, gold sheen around the room. Her mind was slightly fuzzy, the last remnants of her dream being chased away by the realization that she is awake. HanEul sat up and stare blankly down to the wooden floor, still thinking the past events. Not only she did discovered who she is going to get married but also the sudden confession from her teacher. It happened after two people barged in the room.

HanEul remember the scene completely. But during that time visiting the man she's going to get married, the same painful sensation returned so suddenly. She had to excuse herself before anything unnecessary might happen. A maid helped her find the bathroom but before she can reach it, a voice stopped them from going. HanEul turned around and saw him standing there with a serious face. Baekhyun told the maid that she can leave. As they were both standing there in complete silent, in HanEul's mind she was desperately wanting to leave. "I would never have thought, the cold-hearted queen would become my partner." - Baekhyun scoff amusingly.

HanEul returned a serious expression yet somewhat expressionless. She wasn't too pleased the guy in front of her is going to be her husband pretty soon. "But I got to say you are truly an interesting specimen. You know that, right?" - Baekhyun said as he slowly approach her. Trying to close the gap between them. If she was the same girl back in her younger years, HanEul would probably have said or done differently. But because she isn't that girl anymore she reacted differently. Not a single reaction came from her. Not caring what he is saying, he's only good-for-nothing. Baekhyun didn't like how HanEul didn't give him much of anything but stare at him blankly.

"Not much of a talker, well I already knew that but didn't thought you wouldn't react much either." - Baekhyun then stepped even closer which made their faces were just couple inches apart. "But I got to say you aren't that bad either." - he reached up to her chin and slowly side by side, analyzing her beauty. Baekhyun was thinking if HanEul express more and more outgoing, he would probably date her. But much as to HanEul despair, she is suffering in that very spot as the pain keeps getting stronger and she couldn't hold it in anymore. So she grabbed his hand and back away from him. Baekhyun was surprised by the sudden touch then seen her bowed respectfully to him and left.

_She is a hard fish to get, But no problem, I'll definitely get her and once I do, I'll break her into pieces._ \- Baekhyun thought and left with with a wicked grin.

After leaving from that scene, HanEul successfully enter the restroom and locked herself in there with a constant cough came crashing. Soon, after coughing so much, a red crimson color landed on her hand. HanEul stared at her hand intensely. She knew that it's progressing faster than she normally thought.  _It seems I don't have much time left._

**\----------  ----------  ----------**

HanEul wore normal pair blue jeans, an oversized black sweatshirt with a mid-calf boots. She had her hair up into a messy/neat bun and a small creme drawstring bag. HanEul decided to go out and get some fresh air. After everything has happened, it's taking a toll on her and bringing more stress than normally. On a cold afternoon, HanEul is walking peacefully with her hands inside her pockets. There were numerous of people roaming through the streets, busy buying from food stalls in the market. Young women would be carrying baskets in their arms as they stopped and scan for vegetables, fish, meat, or even fruits.

Down in the corner HanEul can see butchers isolated in their own stalls, assisting the busy ladies. Wherever she goes, friendly grins were plastered all over their faces. How sometimes HanEul would like to be like that and converse with many people. But she know she can't because she promised herself that she will do this alone.

Walking alone through the city really helped her to get her mind off. Once in awhile she would see young teenagers nourish themselves with things they called fun, laughing their time away. Letting themselves feel the freedom to their heart's content. Some were adventurous, seeing them through the window glass having fun playing inside the arcade. How she wished to be there and have her own friends and play all day in there.  _Why it can't be me? But God put me in this and it was fate since the beginning I would end like this._ HanEul stepped away and continued to wandered off wherever her feet takes her. Then she came across a park.

Walking through the green painted grass covered with light snow, she sees a concrete pathway stretching out in front of her. Further down to her right, she also sees a children's playground, swings and roundabouts all being used to their full content by a myriad of squealing and laughing youngsters, obviously enjoying with snowball fights. As she walked further down in the park, the sun filters through the trees onto the snow and it looked like millions of snow diamonds on the ground. When the sun is hidden behind the clouds, the park kinda looks spooky in her eyes but she isn't afraid. Nothing can scare her except for anyone knows her secret.

HanEul stared up into the trees and she can tell that the trees are shivering in the bitter wind, naked branches adorned the snow. Clusters of twigs, gnarled and twisted, extend like the very hands of an old man winter, ready to catch the soft falling flakes. As HanEul stood there, admiring every aspect of the winter trees, she has lost track how long she was standing there. HanEul took her time and continued watching them. Then there were voices calling her name from both sides interrupted her peaceful gaze. She slowly looked down then to her right. HanEul sees a familiar face, her homeroom teacher.

Her eyes then shifted to the woman next to him and she is very beautiful. There's no way anyone could of missed that. HanEul can see they were both holding hands. She wonders, if her teacher really  _likes_ her then why does he holds her hand so protectively? Then she turned to her left and sees Baekhyun with a girl as his arm is around her. She can noticed the two males were surprised to see her. HanEul looked forward and thought to herself, why did they have to be there when she was having a great time being alone.

As the two male walked up to her along with their dates, her teacher talked first. "HanEul-sshi what are you doing here? Especially standing there in middle of this cold weather." - it was obvious that he is very concern of her. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but he stayed silent. HanEul pointed up to the trees. They all looked up and trying to understand why is she pointing at the tree but her teacher knew what she was trying to say. "Ahhh~ so you were enjoying at watching them?" - he asked. HanEul nodded slowly. He was happy that HanEul is enjoying herself but he didn't liked the idea she being alone in the park especially when it's really cold outside. Then the young lady who was standing next to him is observing them rigorously.

The lady tugged Kang Chul's sleeved and it got his attention, "Um, oppa who is she? Do you know her?" - after she asked, he realized he forgot to introduce HanEul. "Oh yeah, I forgot this is my student I've been talking about. The one I've been trying to help out, her name is Kang HanEul." - Kang Chul paused a moment and looked nervously at HanEul, "...and this is Park MinYoung, my wife."

But it seems Kang Chul forgot another important thing, there's an annoyed male standing behind HanEul and having his finger tapping on his arm impatiently. Baekhyun is so done with this. "Oi! Are you forgetting about us, seonsaengnim?!" - Baekhyun so irritatedly that he made a scowl face towards his teacher. Both of them looked at each other so intently and never looked away from each other. "Oh sorry, MinYoung-ah this is also my other students, Byun Baekhyun and Seo InNa." As HanEul looked back and forth from Baekhyun and their teacher, she can sense there is an tense friction between them. The atmosphere soon turned heavy and awkward, nobody knew what to do.

_If this keeps any longer it might come out worse._ \- HanEul thought so the only thing she can think of was stand between them while facing straight into Baekhyun's face. He looked at her and got the idea what she was trying to say but in his mind he knew it wasn't over yet. He told his girlfriend that it was time for them to leave. As they were leaving, Baekhyun came standing next to his teacher's side and whispered something. "I'm guessing she has already told you about it," - Baekhyun said and took a quick glance of his teacher reaction. But all he got from him was a puzzled face. Baekhyun eyes slightly widen as he realized his teacher doesn't know what he was talking about. Soon his face was replaced with amusingly expression. "Ah~ I see, so she hasn't told you anything yet. . .this is interesting. Don't worry, once she do it will be an interesting ride for both of us and one more thing, I already knew you had a thing for her. Have a nice day,  _seonsaengnim_." - with that Baekhyun left feeling all satisfied with everything he said and the expression  _his_  teacher has made.

_This isn't over yet Park Kang Chul, let's have more fun together shall we..._


	6. Going Out (2)

•°•°•°•

All of the noise disappeared in an instant. It was like being struck between two realities: one that was imperfect, but doable. But the other version is where Kang Chul pictured himself in, the one he longed himself to be part of. The one thing that separated him from achieving that dream was himself. As Kang Chul is in deep thought from what happened minutes ago where Baekhyun's taunting words is helplessly stuck into his mind. He continued to stare down at his hands that is resting on the table while his wife is happy conversating with HanEul. Kang Chul couldn't help himself but repeat those words into his head.

_". . .so she hasn't say anything yet,"_ \- this is the exact words his student told him and not only that he even went to mock him as far as saying that it will be an interesting ride for both of them. Also telling him that he has a  _thing_ for HanEul. As if he was trying to insult him and her together. Kang Chul faced seems to darken whenever he continues to think what Baekhyun has said. It would bother him deeply especially when there was something he didn't know and Baekhyun does.

His heart feels unease and troubled.

But all those feelings vanished as soon his wife called his attention, "Oppa? Are you even listening?" - she pouted cutely when she noticed he wasn't listening at all.

He apologized for not listening to her and paid his full attention to her. Kang Chul's wife, MinYoung continued to talk and her sweetly aura came back again. What happened was when Baekhyun and InNa left the park, Kang Chul took this opportunity and invite HanEul to join them to eat lunch. Of course, he wasn't too sure about that but HanEul didn't mind. All three of them had a wonderful time as they enjoy watching all the different markets they came across.

As the day continued to pass, they came to stop by a cafe and this is where they are currently are, where Kang Chul was too busy thinking deep into his thoughts for a moment. HanEul would be sitting in her seat, the opposite side from the couple and just watch them as they act lovely together. HanEul couldn't help but feel a little of discomfort. She thinks that she is interrupting their date.

Besides, why would she join them when they could join themselves alone. She's only a student and her teacher is just a teacher, nothing more. Also it's illegal for a minor to be under a relationship with someone older especially when that man is married. HanEul thinks that it was time for her to go and leave them be. She stood up as it grabbed their attention. HanEul wrote something on her notebook and gave to MinYoung or as Mrs. Park:  _Thank you for the food but it's time for me to head out. I think I've already messed up your plans_ _far enough, so_ _I'll be going now._ Both looked at each other and had the same shock face. "What? Why? I don't think like that, I love your company, why can't you stay with us a little longer?" - MinYoung suggested.

"Yeah, HanEul it won't bothered us. I think it's good to have you to spend with us when I noticed that my wife is taking a liking towards you. . ." - Kang Chul agrees and tries to convinces HanEul to stay. But the real reason is he wants her to stay by his side. Both waiting for HanEul to answer when she shook her head to decline their invitation. Then she wrote:  _I'm very humble for you wanting me to stay but I think that's not very appropriate._ MinYoung has a puzzled face, she doesn't understands why HanEul would say that. "Why it wouldn't be appropriate? I don't understand." HanEul didn't say anything but apologetically bowed at her and left the cafe. MinYoung still couldn't explain what just happened. As for Kang Chul, he has a somewhat have an idea what was going on. The only thing he could do is feel guilty.

**\-----------   ----------   ----------**

While HanEul was a couple blocks away from the restaurant, she let out a soft but long sigh of relived. The stiffness on her shoulders came to loosen and doesn't feel awkward anymore. Her heart feels light and finally doesn't have to feel guilty. She thinks if she have stayed then maybe things gone complicated.

HanEul checked her phone to know what time is it and it was already four o'clock. Time really does passed fast. She rubbed her hands together to get some warmth as she admire the people around her. She watches them, some heads down or lost in thought and wonder what their private worlds are like―each them viewing this same place, this same day, from a unique perspective. Some of them noticed the weak sun emitting in the sky, others the cloudy remains of yesterday snowstorms. Either way their footfalls soothe HanEul better than a flowing river. It's because she is a city girl and always will be.

As soon as it came it all disappear when she heard a familiar voice a couple feet in front of her. The voices is loud and it seems that the owner of these voices is enjoying their time. She stopped her tracks and stood still as she looked straight ahead. Waiting for the people in front of her to clear the view, when she finally sees him laughing along his girlfriend. HanEul observe them for a little while then she thought that it would probably be rude to keep staring. Just when she was going to turn around, her eyes locks with his own. HanEul eyes slightly widen and quickly turned around.

She was hoping that he didn't see her so she began to walk the other direction but it's too late when he called her. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" - he said as she could hear his footsteps coming closer. Just when she knows he is just right behind her, she slowly turned around and faced him. HanEul sees him smiling in wonder as he holds his girlfriend close to him. Before she could react or do anything the girl in front of her who's probably the same height as her and beautiful gleam brown eyes asked first with her soft gentle voice. "Oppa, do you know her?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I guess I do. You remember her, right? She's the Ice Queen everyone talks about, Miss Kang HanEul herself." - he said it so proudly. The girl quickly faced HanEul and it could easily tell that she was surprised to see her. It's because it's her first time seeing her in person. Of course, she had heard of her but never has seen her before. Now that she looking at her very clearly, she can see why the the gossiping she has been hearing that HanEul is very pretty. The girl reach out her hand and introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Seo InNa-iminda. It's nice to meet you." - InNa kindly said.

HanEul looked straight at InNa's hands then slowly reached out and shook it. InNa is happy to see that HanEul returned the greeting. Then InNa faced her boyfriend, "So oppa, how did you know her?" - her boyfriend grinned at her question. "Oh, it's because we are classmates, room E-12." Then a wicked smile appear his lips. HanEul knew in that moment that he is a total asshole. Manipulating this sweet girl in front her, she couldn't believe that she is going to marry him. If she was the girl from five years she would most likely go beat his ass and try to get some sense from him. But the girl from five years ago is gone, she isn't coming back.

_I'm not her anymore so whatever manipulation he's doing to her isn't my problem._ \- HanEul thought, then she decided that it would be best for her to leave. She made a quick bow and ready to leave but InNa stop her from doing so. "Hey, where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?" - HanEul made a slight gulp then nodded. InNa wasn't happy to hear that she was leaving. In the end, InNa was pouting childishly, wanting HanEul to stay. "Oh c'mon, please HanEul-ah~ don't you feel lonely when you're alone. It's much better to hang out with others, right Baek?"

Baekhyun then placed his arm around InNa's waist, "Certainly, you wouldn't want to miss it. Besides my friends are coming so why don't we wait for them have some  _fun_."

HanEul didn't like the sound of that when Baekhyun said the word  _fun_. She tried to protest but Baekhyun's friends just came in a nick of time. Through the distance they were hollering back at them. InNa and Baekhyun took this opportunity and grabbed HanEul's arm and forcibly pull her with them.  _This isn't suppose to happen_ _._ _Why me?_

**Author's Note:**

> also, tell me if there are things I should fix within the story, I really want to improve. it can be anything.


End file.
